秋の恋人
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Summary: Just another day where they spent their time together, in the middle of falling maples leaves… Just a random autumn themed fanfic in the middle of nowhere LOL warning CharaOC pairing! If it's not your cup of tea then kindly leave it alone :D


**Heya guys! Imma back from a pretty long hiatus *shot down* okay really sorry for the very long absence DX**

 **But as a compensation I'm writing down an oneshot *andanactualoneshotWOHO***

 **Well I guess we had enough talking LOL I'm trying to speed up the project progress as fast as I can so let's hope I can finish it before the year ends XD**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **秋の恋人**

 **Summary: Just another day where they spent their time together, in the middle of falling maples leaves…**

 **Warning: CharaOC, possibility OOC, possibility fluff?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven  
**

 **.**

 **.**

It was actually like a random statement out of blue, really.

"Let's… go out for a while…"

To be honest, he's a little taken aback by the sudden request. But then, with the way she stared longingly at the view of flaring orange outside the window there's no way he could say 'no'. So for her he abandoned what he's just doing right now (the most important tasks already done anyway) and immediately set out to their little outing.

She says she only want to take a short walk so they didn't see the necessary of any rides and took a walk to the nearest park near the house they both recently residence together. Hand in hand, they both let the falling maples scattered around and under them like falling petals in spring.

Speak about it, this kind of walk reminds him about the short walk they also take in the spring, where the cherry blossoms in its top notch and falling around like beautiful rains around them. Walk to the park, hand in hand, just enjoying the view and surrounding. The situation then is the same as now except the air is a tad cold and the one that surrounding them is countless of maples in red, orange, brown and yellow.

But it's not a bad thing, to be honest. He didn't know how long he's been under the pressure of the increasing tasks, but all he knew is that he had a feeling that he could finally breathe in relief. Once he realized it, he swiftly turned his head towards the girl that walked at his side.

When he did, he found her actually looked at him directly, and her eyes is studying his face as if she's looking for something. Not long the corner of her lips raised, forming a gentle smile that would make his stomach felt fuzzy over and over again.

" _Yokatta_ … You looked better now, Kidou- _kun_."

As she said this, she moved her head, letting her temple to bump lightly into his shoulder. When she does this, her comforting jasmine and vanilla scent meet his nostrils and instantly relaxed his muscles much further than it already is, make him felt like he's completely content and free. Her small fingers gently slipped between the gaps of his owns and held it higher for both of them to see. The maples leaves still fluttering around them as if they're alive and danced to the ground.

"You looked much more stressful lately, so I thought a little walk won't hurt." She continued talking, her voice gentle and it puts his heart in ease, as if her voice itself is a lullaby. He felt her head moved, and he found her eyes already turned to look up at him. "You don't mind, right…?"

The view of her looked a bit doubtful and scared of his disapproval, unconsciously brought a gentle smile on his own and he ducked his head to kiss the girl on the forehead, placing his lips gently there. Even behind his closed eyelids, he could feel she closed her eyes also and how she relaxed completely against him. A moment later, he pulled his lips away and replaced it with his forehead, watching as her eyes opened at the gentle gesture as they stand there in between of the lines of maple trees left and right, between the rain of orange around them.

Her gentle golden eyes clashed with his own red ones, locking in a gentle gaze that only being shared between the both of them.

"…No, I don't mind." He finally decided to answer her earlier question, his voice is almost as close to a murmur as he kept staring into those eyes and let himself fall in it. "Thank you, Aoi. I really appreciate it."

Another gentle smile bloomed on her pale face, make her golden eyes twinkled in the same gentleness. "You're welcome, Kidou- _kun_. I just want to do something useful for you, that's all."

A gentle laugh escaped his lips. "Trust me, Aoi, you already had helped me a lot more than you realized." He said then backed away a bit, but still standing close to her. "On the contrary, I've done nothing for you at all…"

Her beautiful thin eyebrows frowned in disapproval at those words, and she shook her head. "No, that's not true…" she then looked up at him, her golden eyes straight into his red orbs. "You've done so much for me, Kidou- _kun_ , and you still do…"

Stunned, he blinked once at her, but then a gentle smile broke out on his face again. He then once again pull his face closer to her, their foreheads together and nose brushing lightly. "… _Soukka_ …?"

" _Un_ …"

Still smiling gently at her, and with one of their hands still joined, Kidou searched rather hastily for his deep maroon jacket's pocket and pulled out something in his hand. A small white package with golden ribbons. He then handed it to her and urged the young girl to open it. "It might be not much, and most likely won't enough to pay all of what you've done to me but…"

He paused, and with his gaze, Aoi tentatively let go their joined hands to unwarp the small box in her hand. When she opens the lid, her eyes widened upon the sight of the contents.

"…I hope you like it."

Her slim pale fingers gingerly reached out and took out the flower shaped hairpin from it, colored in amber golden that glinted gently in the light, the white pearls and yellow beads decorate it and the small thin three strings with transparent white beads and tear shaped one at the end seemed complement it more. Seeing the almost unnoticeable flaws and odds here and there had reminded Aoi into something.

"Kidou- _kun_ , is this perhaps what are you being secretive about this late days?"

Seeing the man in front of her suddenly jerked and turned his head away, she knew her guess is on the spot. Aoi remembered when she caught him right handed doing something suspicious this past few days and when she asked, he would either brush it off or immediately tried to change the topic. Actually that actions had let her confused and insecure. Although she trusts him and knew him, the ugly feelings still sneaked its way into her heart and almost clouding her judgement.

But, after knew the whole reason why… she couldn't denied the sudden lightness she felt inside her chest, and it quickly filled with warm and fuzzy feelings that had her fluttered over and over again. She really couldn't help but notice how often this person makes her feel so messed up inside. Only him.

 _The one and only…_

With his head turned away, still hiding his increasing embarrassment, he didn't see when Aoi stood on her tip toes and getting much closer. He only notice when he felt a pair of soft lips met his cheek in gentle peck. When he turned his head around and saw how close she is to him, he saw it. The happiness in both of those orbs. The pure happiness that never failed to take his breath away and let him dumbfounded as he stared into it.

" _Arigatou_ , Kidou- _kun_ … I liked it." She said, her voice light in the air, but he could hear her as if she's whispering them next to his ear. This feeling of being so close and near, actually make him felt like he's a love-struck dork. But… he didn't mind about it. If it's her, he didn't mind at all.

"Here." He says, reached out his hand between them. "Let me help you put it on."

The girl obediently nodded and handed the hairpin to him, closing her eyes as she could feel his masculine fingers start to push her hair back and combed them gently as he starts gently positioned the hairpin into between her hairs. Once he's done, he let his finger trail down her cheek slowly and gently, caressing the skin beneath.

Kidou gently cupped her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes, looked straight into him with those golden eyes that he loves so much. Seeing it, he let out a gentle smile. "It suits you, Aoi." He complimented as his thumb gently stroked her cheek, admiring the view in front of him. " _Utsukushi na_ …"

Hearing that makes Aoi let out her own gentle smile, her pale cheek blushed pink as one of her small hands reached out to his that settled on her cheek, cupping the bear arm gently in her fingers. "I wonder if that's directed to me or the hairpin…"

That brings out a small laugh from him as he brought their foreheads together again, stared at her lovingly as he also saw the same love in her eyes. "To you, of course. You're always beautiful, Aoi. _Ima mo_ , _eien mo_."

His words is flattering, but what fluttering her heart for the most is how he gazes at her with such love in his eyes, and the warmth she could feel from his hand. Feeling such intense love from him, her smile becomes brighter as her own love shown clearly in her golden eyes.

" _Watashi mo zutto_ , _aishiteru yo_ , Kidou- _kun_."

Those words, the gaze, those eyes, the love… He didn't want it directed to anyone else but him, he only want her to look like that only to him. And in return, he'll show her how much he adore her, treasure her, _love her_ …

" _Ore mo_ , Aoi. _Aishiteru_. _Zutto_ , _eien ni_."

Both of them honestly didn't need any words, but they'll voice their love to each other, show each other their love, giving all of their love to each other, forever, for eternity…

The hairpin glinted lightly as it clashed in the light when being moved, the decorated thin strings sway along with the strands of hair in gentle, almost elegant move. The beads twinkled and reflected the ray that hits them, complimented the rest of the decoration of the hairpin. The tips of large fingers brushed them gently, make them twinkled in different way along with the movements it create.

As the maples leaves still fluttering to the ground, they danced around the two lovers that stand in the middle the beauty of autumn, close to each other, hand in hand, fingers linked, in a kiss that joined their feelings, heart and soul together.

 _Forever, for eternity…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annddd done! Wow, I even surprised myself with writing such an actual oneshot *yayme8D***

 **Actually this one is like totally out of the blue *LOL* but I don't know if I'll write another story soon as I tried to finish the main project first before letting off the steams *but I'll probably letting out some steams now and then XD***

 ** _Sonja_** **, _matao na_!**


End file.
